Al alba
by ttaioi k
Summary: Seis años han pasado, seis largos años... y al alba una visita inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi,

Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, llevo como dos años leyendo los fics de esta página, y hay muchos que son realmente increíbles y me he inspirado un poquito, por ahora no se si continuara, todo depende de si les gusta o no, por eso es muy importante su opinión, espero les agrade.

**Al Alba.**

Caminaba entre las penumbras de la habitación, el viento resoplaba colándose por la ventana moviendo con fuerza las blancas cortinas, la brisa acariciaba su delicado rostro

meciendo los cabellos de un lado a otro, como si fueran parte de una extraña danza pequeñas ondas se dibujaban entre ellos, un sutil rayo de luz tenue se cuela por entre los cristales iluminando aquella larga y dorada cabellera.

Cada noche despertaba casi al amanecer, cada noche despertaba después de aquel sueño, cada noche sintiéndose sola… vacía, cada noche despertaba recordando, recordándolo… y se sentaba en el balcón a esperar el alba mirando la luna… y las estrellas.

Pero algo extraño había esta vez, no fue como las noches anteriores, no… definitivamente algo había, se sentía en el aire, se respiraba, era una sensación extraña.

¿Miedo?, tal vez.

¿Por qué no hizo lo de siempre?, se preguntaba en silencio ¿por qué no se levanto, caminó hacia la ventana y contempló las estrellas, suspirando, perdiéndose en sus sueños? simplemente recordando para poder engañar por un instante su alma y corazón.

En cambio estaba ahí paseando de un extremo a otro por la amplia habitación,

Sin siquiera asomarse por las cortinas, ¿Por qué esta vez no había valor? ¿Qué era distinto en esta noche que la hacía estar inquieta, preocupada?... ¿ansiosa?.

-Pero es tonto -se repetía mentalmente- las estrellas siempre están ahí, siempre estarán ahí, no desaparecerán, ellas no se irán… ellas no.

-¡Rayos…! –Grito con rabia-.

¿Qué me está pasando? -Se sentó en el borde de la cama agotada de aquella lucha interna que mantenía consigo misma-.

Te extraño tanto… tantos años y aun sigo aquí, soñándote, esperándote, viviendo de tus recuerdos… es ilógico… ¿a quién engaño?, mi vida no tiene lógica, me debería parecer perfecta, Tengo todo, todo lo que un día soñé. Una carrera en ascenso, un amplio y acogedor departamento, un auto último modelo, mi propio estudio, después de todo me he convertido en una de las más reconocidas fotógrafas de todo Japón, tengo un grupo de amigas increíbles que aunque casi todas ya han hecho sus vidas siguen estando a mi lado siempre, una familia que me apoya y quizás lo más importante un novio maravilloso que me ama por sobre todas las cosas y yo, yo solo sigo aquí, fingiendo que todo va bien, intentando seguir mi camino, cumpliendo metas… pero me siento sola… tan sola… te necesito, rescátame, secuéstrame.

Se recostó en la cama, poco a poco entre imágenes y pensamientos se fue quedando dormida, sin antes dejar escapar de sus labios dos palabras.

Te extraño… –Abrazó su almohada con angustia y se dejo vencer por el sueño, mientras una lagrima resbala por sus mejillas y un leve sollozo de escapa de sus labios-.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando su mirada choco con aquella silueta, se encontraba ahí de pie observándola, escondido desde un rincón como un vil ladrón en asecho esperando el momento justo para atacar a su víctima, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Ah claro acercarse y decirle, ¿hey como estas, tantos años, que es de tu vida?… ¿que, qué hago yo aquí? No, nada solo trepe hasta tu balcón para saludarte.

No claro que esa no era la mejor opción, cabeceo un poco… seis años bombón, seis años soñando con este momento, seis largos años repasando mentalmente lo que haría y diría la próxima vez que te tuviera frente a mí y mírate ahí estas… tan hermosa, mucho más que antes. Ya no era la misma dulce niña de la que se enamoro hace tanto, no, ya no era esa niña… se había convertido en toda una mujer, con porte grácil, su figura más curvilínea y un poco más alta.

Vio como paseaba por la habitación de un lugar a otro algo… ¿desesperada? La escucho dar un pequeño grito de angustia, seguido de un susurro… algo así como un "te extraño" ¿acaso Darién se había atrevido a dejarla sola otra vez? ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto la hiciera sufrir, sabiendo cuanto lo ama?

De pronto sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, solo quería ir y abrazarla fuerte, confortarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no… definitivamente no era la opción, ¿Qué no era acaso eso lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo? Claro que si, se moría por volver a ver de cerca esos hermosos ojos que lo hacían perderse en un mar de sensaciones, que lo arrastraban hacía el cielo queriendo sentir la gloria para luego caer al infierno sabiendo que aquella mirada pertenecía a otro.

Retrocedió dos pasos, estaba a punto de salir de ahí pero no pudo, algo más fuerte que él lo detuvo. Se asomó una vez más para contemplarla ahí en la penumbra, en silencio.

Rayos como amaba a esa mujer, a pesar de los años él seguía ahí amándola como un idiota, en silencio… si, porque cuando intentó decírselo aquel día que se marchó, simplemente ella no lo entendió, pero no la culpaba, el debió ser más directo y haber encontrado el instante necesario para decirle "te amo", pero no lo hizo y ella… no comprendió sus palabras, sin embargo esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Serena, su ingenuidad.

Vio como con frustración se sentaba en su cama, para luego recostarse sobre ella abrazando su almohada y fue precisamente en ese instante que lo sintió, un pequeño sollozo, vio como poco a poco se quedó dormida y no aguantó más sutilmente corrió más la ventana para poder entrar, camino lentamente hacía la cama, con paso firme intentando no ocasionar el más mínimo ruido.

La vio ahí recostada, se sentó a su lado, despejó con suavidad para no despertarla, unos mechones de cabello que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, dejó deslizar sus dedos por su suave piel, delineando el contorno de uno de sus hombros descubiertos, bajando por el brazo. Contempló su rostro aún más bello que como lo recordaba, ella se estremeció levemente ante el contacto en su piel y él suspiro hondo, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie para marcharse, pues ya la había visto, mañana… quizás mañana tendría el valor de hablarle, comenzó a retirar lentamente su mano, cuando.

-Seiya… -La escucho murmurar-.

Por un instante creyó que haber escuchado mal, pero su pensamiento fue nuevamente interrumpido por la chica.

-Seiya…

No, no escucho mal, ella lo llamó, lo estaba llamando.

-Aquí estoy Bombon. –Susurró cerca de su oído-.

-Secuéstrame… -fue lo siguiente que escuchó y sintió como presionaba su mano, la vio abrir sus ojos lentamente y sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo pareció detenerse justo en ese instante mágico, él se perdió en sus celestes y ella lo miraba ensoñadora.

Era un espejismo, un sueño… si un sueño, aún debía estar soñando, pero no quería despertar, se veía, se sentía tan real… lo tenía ahí frente a ella, mirándola, sonriéndole. Fue entonces cuando una leve brisa provoco un escalofrió en su cuerpo y como por arte de magia se percató de la realidad.

-Seiya -pronunció temblorosa- Seiya ¿eres tú?

-Si bombón, soy yo… he vuelto, y acaricio su rostro.

-¡Oh por Dios eres tú! -Y saltó a sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo-.

-Calma bombón, sé que me extrañabas pero… -Cayó ante la separación repentina de la chica-.

-Eres tú -repetía mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro de él- pero…

-Digamos que he cambiado un poco bombón, han pasado varios años.

-Seis, para ser más exactos… -pronuncia mientras se aleja un poco más, para sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a Seiya-.

-Si… muchos verdad, Serena yo… -Suspiró profundo, antes de tomar una de sus manos-.

-Seiya. –Dijo la chica apenas audible, que bien suena su nombre en sus labios-.

- Bombón… yo… sabes… todo este tiempo, te he extrañado mucho, lo único que deseaba era poder regresar y volverte a ver, solo… volverte a ver.

-Seiya… no sigas.

-Bombón, no... déjame terminar… -Suspiró profundo, apretó levemente la mano de la chica y ella correspondió acariciando su mano, con la que tenía libre-. Sé que tu ya tienes a alguien, pero aún así esta vez… no perderé la oportunidad de decirte que yo te... –y calla al sentir un dedo de Serena aprisionando sus labios-.

-Sssshh no digas nada, no hace falta que digas nada.

-Pero…

-No lo digas, solo… solo cumple tu promesa y… -Se acerca aún más a él, lo abraza y le susurra al oído-. Secuéstrame…

Seiya la aparta unos cuantos centímetros para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos y pudo verlo, pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban y que sin palabras le decían cuanto lo había esperado y fue en ese instante, que comprendió que no era por Darién por quien hace unos cuantos minutos estaba así de angustiada, pudo verlo, ahí frente a sus ojos que ella también lo necesitaba, le sonrió cálidamente y ella respondió al gento con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Se acercó lentamente, con una mano acaricio su rostro, mientras con la otra aún sujetaba la mano de ella y poco a poco sus labios se juntaron, en el más bello, dulce y tierno beso que jamás hayan probado, para ella el mejor beso que le han dado… mágico, para él… simplemente sublime. Se separaron lentamente, Serena aún seguía con sus mejillas un tono carmín y él la miró con dulzura, sus labios se volvieron a unir, mientras ambos susurraban un...

TE AMO.

Y bien, que les pareció, espero sus consejos, todos sus aportes son más que bienvenidos, tienen mucha más experiencia que yo y obvio que lo valoró, así que sea cual sea la critica será muy bien aceptada. En el caso de que les haya agradado, pretendo seguir subiendo especies de viñetas u one shoot, como para ir practicando y luego aventarme con un fic más largo y completo.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola acá les dejo el segundo y último capítulo, quizá más adelante haga la segunda parte, aún no lo sé. Antes que comiencen a leer es necesario mencionar que la canción que aparece es de Andrea Botero, se llama "uno frente al alba" y creo que va perfecta con este pequeño fic.

Muchas gracias a todas las que han leído mi "primera aventura" como seudo escritora, infinitas gracias por su apoyo, sobre todo a; Serenity1089, Solar knight Marie, Kupia, Lili, Vinisa Nocturna, Luka megurine de Kou y Silvikou. Espero sus comentarios, aquí les dejos el capi.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2 <strong>

**al alba**

Se encontraba ahí fundiéndose en aquel abrazo que había esperado por tanto tiempo, acariciaba su cabello que caía suelto, rebelde por sus hombros hasta sus caderas, la apretó con fuerza como si la vida se le fuera en aquel acto, y ella se aferró más a su espalda hundiendo el rostro en el pecho fornido de aquel chico. Había soñando tantas veces con su mirada perdida en las estrellas que él regresaría, había imaginado un sinfín de formas y momentos en los cuales se reencontrarían, había soñado tanto el momento en que sus miradas se volvieran a cruzar, que ya había creado múltiples escenas en su cabeza, como si se tratara del guion de una telenovela como las que protagonizaba Mina y ni hablar de cuando veía películas o series donde su amiga participaba, a momentos creía estar dentro de ella y soñaba que el capítulo final sería el mismo que tendría con Seiya, que un día caminando por la calle distraída, escucharía una voz a sus espaldas llamándola "bombón" y ella giraría sobre sus talones, lo vería ahí de pie mirándola a través de esos lentes oscuros y con esa sonrisa que simplemente la derretía, entonces ella presa de sus emociones correría a sus brazos, pero tan torpe como solía ser, hasta se había visto como tropezaba producto de sus ansias, pero él como todo un príncipe en rescate de su bella damisela, daría los pasos justos para poder asirla entre sus brazos y ella sonrojada solo diría "Seiya". En fin había soñado tantas veces con ese reencuentro, tratando de buscar en su cabeza las palabras justas que diría, pero se detenía en seco cuando recordaba las palabras que una vez Amy a meses de la partida, en una de sus conversaciones más serias le había dicho, con cierto dejo de melancolía en la voz y sus pupilas brillantes por las lagrimas que con fuerza retenía, "no volverán, ellos jamás volverán, chicas… deben comprender que ellos no pertenecen a este lugar, no pertenecen a nuestro futuro y nosotras… nosotras… solo debemos seguir".

Fue la última vez que hablaron de los chicos, nunca más ni Amy, ni Mina, ni ella volvieron a referirse a lo vivido con aquellas estrellas fugaces, no porque los olvidaran, muy por el contrario, pero el simple hecho de mencionarlos hacía que doliera más y Lita y Rei por respeto a lo que sentían sus amigas optaron por el silencio, porque aunque Serena se haya esforzado por ocultar lo que su corazón gritaba y haya conseguido engañar a medio mundo incluido Darien, a ellas no… simplemente a ellas no podía, eran sus amigas, sus compañeras de batalla, sus guardianas, sus confidentes y sin decir nada ellas podía leer a través de su mirada.

Ella se acostumbro a aquel silencio, a fingir como si nada había pasado, en ocasiones quiso gritar su desesperación, quiso llorar con fuerza junto a ellas y desahogarse, pero veía las miradas de Mina y Amy y podía notar como ellas también sufrían, pero al igual que ella con el paso del tiempo, de los años aprendieron a fingir y todas comprendieron que era mejor llorar en silencio, quizá ese fue el detonante de que cada noche se levantara a contemplar el alba, amaba ver las estrellas antes de los primeros rayos del sol.

Pero esa noche simplemente no había podido, por una extraña razón se sentía, insegura, ansiosa y al cerrar sus ojos antes de dormir jamás imaginó el despertar que tendría. Sí, lo había soñado tantas veces, de tantas múltiples formas, pero la escena que estaba viviendo en aquel momento, tenerlo ahí abrazándola con tantas fuerzas era simplemente inimaginable y nada de lo que hubiera vivido en su vida era semejante a la dicha que sentía en aquel instante.

* * *

><p>Había viajado millones de años luz, solo con la esperanza de poder verla, aunque doliera en lo más profundo de su alma, él ya sabía que ella pertenecía a otro, no por un tonto futuro o un ridículo pasado, no, eso no era lo más importante sino más importante el hecho que él sabía que Serena amaba profundamente a Darién, si había algo que lo detenía era precisamente ese amor, porque aunque él la amaba con el alma, ese amor no podía hacer que ella sintiera diferente.<p>

Muchas veces pensó que quizá si él la hubiera conocido antes, otra sería la historia, pero lamentablemente él no poseía una puerta del tiempo para poder viajar al pasado y entonces resignado creía en ese absurdo dicho que todos en la tierra mencionaban para sentirse mejor cuando las cosas no funcionaban "todo pasa por algo, todo es para mejor" pero ¿qué podía ser para mejor?, ¿Qué haya conocido a la mujer más maravillosa de todas?,¿ que ella haya estado profundamente enamorada de otro?, ¿que él se haya ido sin luchar verdaderamente por su amor?, ¿para terminar en su planeta sintiéndose total y completamente desdichado? muchas veces pidió en la soledad de su cuarto, si alguien sabía cuál de todas esas cosas era para mejor, por favor se lo dijera, porque él simplemente no entendía los absurdos juegos del destino.

En su afán por sacar de su mente a Serena se enfoco 100% en las labores de reconstrucción de su planeta, aunque claro esta eso no funcionaba, cada día seguía ahí más viva que nunca en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, en ocasiones buscó desesperadamente la fórmula para arrancarse del corazón a alguien, conoció chicas bellas, realmente bellas para muchos quizá más bellas que la misma princesa de la luna, pero para él ya no existía mayor belleza que la pureza de aquellos celestes que lo habían eclipsado y fue entonces que comprendió que ya no podía seguir callando lo que su alma pedía lanzar a gritos, que Serena "su bombón" lo había hechizado, enamorado en todas las formas en las que se puede enamorar a un hombre.

Poco a poco comenzó a preparar todo para su regreso, quería al menos poder verla, ya nada importaba, si ya estaba casada o no, él simplemente tenía que sacar de una vez por todas todo lo que tenía guardado adentro y que debió haberlo dejado salir hacia ya tantos años, quizá desahogando su alma, al menos podría seguir su camino en paz, amándola, pero en tranquilidad, sin palabras que lo atormentaran.

Y aunque era algo que debía hacer solo, sabía que sus hermanos no lo dejarían marcharse así, si bien existía la lealtad de hermanos y guerreros, de apoyarse y ser soporte del otro en los buenos y malos momentos, había una razón más de fondo para que Taiki y Yaten no lo dejaran partir solo. Él lo sabía, aunque nunca hablaran del tema, los conocía como las palmas de sus manos y si sus hermanos jamás habían dicho nada era simplemente por respeto a él, por su sufrimiento. Pero más de alguna vez los encontró con las miradas perdidas en el firmamento, más de alguna vez se encontró a Yaten tarareando una canción, que si su memoria no le fallaba, la había escuchado cantar muchas veces a Mina y a Taiki escribir embobado en una libreta de color azul con el símbolo de… mercurio. Quería que sus hermanos tuvieran una oportunidad, quizá como para él ya seria tarde, pero al menos no los privaría de aquella oportunidad que él mismo estaba pidiendo.

Habían llegado esa misma noche, surcaron el universo hasta llegar a su destino. Taiki le había pedido que esperara al menos hasta mañana para buscarla, pero no podía… como pretendían que se quedara durmiendo tranquilamente sabiendo que ahora ambos estaban bajo el mismo cielo, entonces caminó por las calles sin rumbo fijo, concentro todas sus energías para poder hallar el resplandor que tanto ansiaba y lo encontró ahí en lo alto de un edificio.

Había repasado mentalmente mil veces lo que le diría, pero al contemplarla ahí de pie caminado, inquieta, ansiosa, hermosa… simplemente todas esas palabras se esfumaron como si una fuerte ráfaga las hubiera arrancado de su mente, no supo cómo ni en qué momento tuvo el valor para acercarse pero ahora que la tenia ahí entre sus brazos daba gracias a Dios por haberle dado el valor y fue ahí en ese instante que comprendió parte de aquella "absurda" frase que repetían en la tierra "todo pasa por algo…" ya no le importaba todo lo que había sufrido, ya no importaba el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar hasta ahí, ya no importaron las largas noches en vela, ni las lagrimas, ni el ardor en el pecho al creerla en brazos de otro, no, nada de eso importaba porque la dicha que sentía en aquel momento era capaz de opacar al mismo sol.

Levanto lentamente la barbilla de la chica, la miró directamente a los ojos y volvieron a fundirse en un largo beso, cada vez más posesivo, más efusivo, más desesperado, bajó sus manos por sus hombros deslizando lentamente las tiras del camisón, para contemplar embelesado la hermosa figura de aquella chica.

Recorriéndote mi sueño se hace vida,

son mis dedos los que alcanzan tus orillas.

En mi pecho se acelera la partida, el deseo en este día se agudiza

Y así empapada en tu almohada, nos envisten las miradas

Son acentos de la nada, se murmura sin palabras

Nos ronda el silencio nos rosa los vientos

Se ilumina el cielo se siente el te quiero

Nos cubre de manta nos quedan las almas desnudas en calma,

somos uno frente al alba

Ella lejos de sentir pudor, adoró la forma en que él la observaba y posó sus manos en el rostro de Seiya, deslizó los dedos ligeramente hasta su pecho, desabotonando la camisa negra que él llevaba, lo miró fijamente, jamás creyó tenerlo así tan cerca, tan suyo. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, aún así pudo deshacerse de la prenda del chico, acarició sus brazos, su pecho, su espalda.

Recorriéndote mi cuerpo se hace brisa

De la que nace en el valle y llega hasta la sima

Recorriendo tus paisajes voy de esquina a esquina

Me sumerjo en tus besos como luz al día

Y así va muriendo la batalla

Merman las corazonadas somos uno frente al alba.

Nos ronda el silencio nos rosa los vientos

Se ilumina el cielo se siente el te quiero

Nos cubre de manta nos quedan las almas desnudas en calma,

somos uno frente al alba

Él la tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos acomodándola en la cama, besó cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer, sintiendo mil sensaciones que jamás creyó poder sentir y ambos olvidaron todo prejuicio, despejaron sus mentes dejando la conciencia encerrada en un baúl al final del último rincón de su cerebro, liberaron sus almas y corazones dejándose llevar únicamente por la pasión y el amor que sentían uno por el otro en aquel instante mágico para ellos.

Nos ronda el silencio nos rosan los vientos

nos quedan las almas desnudas en calma

las manos abiertas sudando dispuestas

guardando caricias rayando la vida

dormida en sus brazos futuro

los ojos que entrego descansan cerrados

tus labios tan míos mi pelo enredado

los cinco sentidos, los pies que descalzo.

Se encontraban sobre la cama, desnudos, abrazados, él acariciaba sus cabellos largos, rebeldes, enredados y ella descansaba sobre su pecho repartiendo pequeños besos.

-**Te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo bombón**

-**Oh si sé.** –Dice Serena mientras alza la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, mientras delinea con uno de sus dedos el contorno del rostro de Seiya.-

**-¿A si?.** –Pregunta alzando una ceja.-

- **Me amas tanto como te he esperado, tanto como he llorado tu ausencia, tanto como te he extrañado… tanto como yo te amo.**

Él solo sonrió ampliamente, la abrazó más fuerte atrayéndola hacía si y besar su frente para luego apartarla ligeramente y tomar su ropa.

-**Entonces ven… levántate y vístete.**

-**Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Iremos a algún lugar?.** –Pregunta extrañada.-

-**Bombón no seas tan curiosa, ¿confías en mi verdad?.** –A lo que ella solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.- **Entonces apresúrate.**

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y una vez listos, Seiya se acerca a Serena la toma de las manos, la da un corto beso, la guía hacia el balcón, el mismo por donde él hacia un rato se había escabullido y una vez ahí afuera la abraza con fuerzas.

**-¿Seiya qué haces?**

**-Lo que prometí hace seis años bombón… secuestrarte.**

Ambos sonríen y se besan, mientras lentamente comienzan a desaparecer dejando una estela de luces de colores en dirección al firmamento.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí está, es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado y como dije antes, todas pero absolutamente todas las criticas so más que bienvenidas, estoy acá para aprender, muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo bye. :)<p>

Luka megurine de Kou: Querías lemon, pero como son nueva, apenas es mi primer fic y nunca he escrito algo como un lemon, pero intenté esbozar algo, espero te haya agradado, al menos creo que di lo suficiente como para que el resto lo imagine, o no? Jajaja gracias por leer, espero tu comentario. :)


End file.
